dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Waller (Arkhamverse)
Amanda Waller is an active force in Washington D.C. working in the Department of Justice. A sharp mind and a steel will, Waller has a vast network of secret information at her disposal. She oversees Task Force X, an off-the-books government strike team made up convicts with no hope of release. Where others see degenerate scum, she sees expendable agents for impossible missions. In exchange for commuted prison sentences and the threat of nanotech explosives implanted at the base of the neck, Waller meets little resistance. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham Amanda Waller discovered that The Riddler had somehow managed to hack into government systems and stole a document listing every potential member of the Suicide Squad. She initially dispatched the A.R.G.U.S. black ops group to the Riddler's hideout, while also communicating with the Riddler to stall him long enough to get a pinpoint on his location. She also told the group to take him out and "make it hurt" when they cornered him, although the mission ended in failure due to Batman's interference, who had himself been hunting down the Riddler due to the latter's involvement in the Joker stealing a dirty bomb and hiding it somewhere in Gotham City. Left with no other options, she has various criminals apprehended to form the Suicide Squad, citing they have a new suicide mission. After arranging for the apprehension of King Shark, Killer Frost, Black Spider, Captain Boomerang, KGBeast, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn, as well as managing to implant them with tracking explosives on their upper vertebrae to detonate should they fail, flee, or attempt to disobey an order, also making an example out of the KGBeast when he attempted to do just that and call her bluff. Now having them firmly under her control, she then told them about the Riddler stealing data and telling them to retrieve it and kill him. She also had them contact Penguin to provide them with a way into Arkham Asylum to conduct their mission, and then have Harley Quinn arrange for her capture to allow them in. During the latter event, however, they also questioned her about what Batman was interrogating Harley Quinn about, with Amanda Waller reluctantly explaining the Joker's previous action of stealing a dirty bomb with enough power to wipe out half of Gotham City. Waller eventually discovered that the Suicide Squad, after meeting the Riddler, decided to have their bombs removed, and expressed anger at it. She then set off the self-destruct sequence anyways, which succeeded in killing King Shark (due to his super-tough skin preventing the device from actually being shorted out) and Black Spider (due to Batman having stolen his costume earlier). Batman eventually paid her a visit in the aftermath and warned her against doing such an action in the future, although Waller paid no heed to his warning. She eventually found a laser dot on her, made by Deadshot (who by that point was a free man and reunited with his daughter) from a sniper rifle as revenge for placing him into the Suicide Squad. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Former ally and killer. *Nanaue/King Shark - Ally turned victim; deceased. *Eric Needham/Black Spider - Ally turned victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' - C. C. H. Pounder Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' Mark-reviews-batman-assault-on-arkham-2579ff30-1027-49e5-ba8c-59198412e21e.jpeg Amanda Waller BAOA 1.png Amanda Waller BAOA 2.png Amanda Waller BAOA 3.png Amanda Waller BAOA 4.png Amanda Waller BAOA 5.png Amanda Waller BAOA 6.png Amanda Waller BAOA 7.png Amanda Waller BAOA 8.png Amanda Waller BAOA 9.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h39m31s201.png vlcsnap-2014-08-04-19h05m56s209.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h35m18s218.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h47m05s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m31s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h36m05s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h38m15s189.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h07m30s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h07m34s112.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h07m45s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h07m57s94.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h08m37s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h09m04s248.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-13h09m19s147.png See Also *Amanda Waller Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Arkhamverse Deceased Category:Villains